1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure.
2. Related Art
A vehicle body structure is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-23706 that includes a ring shaped vehicle body frame member and a vehicle compartment formed above the vehicle body frame member.
However, there is a requirement for capability to exhibit high impact absorption properties in a type similar to this structure.